star_wars_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Prakith
Prakith was the third planet orbiting Prak K-10A, in the Prakith System located in the Deep Core territories. It was a large mountainous, volcanic world. Because of its unstable terrain, random volcanic activity and isolation, the planet was incredibly difficult to colonise and use as a base of operations, even by the Galactic Empire. Description For billions of years, Prakith remained an unstable planet of mass volcanic activity as well as large and dry deserts. It would only be during the early days of the Old Republic that enough water was imported onto Prakith's most stable areas, creating several oceans and large lakes. Almost all settlements and tribes on the planet existed around these oceans and lakes, with many being wiped out from tsunamis and earthquakes caused by the planet's volcanic activity. History Early History Prakith was one of the first 'inhabitable' planets discovered during the early expeditions into the Deep Core. Unable to successfully colonise Prakith, numerous empires held short lived mining expeditions. Since ground travel across such terrain proved difficult, natives often used cloud cars and airspeeders for transportation. The natives were, under Imperial rule, a relatively subdued and businesslike population * During the time of the ancient Sith Empire, the Sith Lord Darth Andeddu built a tomb for himself on the planet, hidden inside his keep, after escaping his enemies by building a false one on Korriban. There, his mummified body lay for thousands of years. * Millennia later, Darth Bane visited the planet following the end of the New Sith Wars in order to obtain Darth Andeddu's holocron Clone Wars Galactic Civil War * The Emperor himself selected Prakith as the base of operations for the Inquisitorius following the end of the Clone Wars. * Circa 17 BBY, Jedi Master Denia was captured by her former Padawan, Imperial Inquisitor Valin Draco. She was held deep within the Citadel Inquisitorius on Prakith and tortured. Her allies in the Alderaanian Resistance later tried to rescue her by attacking the Citadel, but she sacrificed herself during the battle to allow the Rebels to escape. * The Imperials on Prakith voted to continue the war against the New Republic even after the death of Palpatine, and supported the reborn Emperor during his attempt to retake the galaxy. With the destruction of Byss, the Prakith system became an independent Imperial territory led by warlord Moff Foga Brill, the Constitutional Protectorate of Prakith, who was only nominally under the authority of Grand Moff Gann. The planet was impoverished, living conditions miserable. Brill fortified Prakith and isolated his micro-empire, defended by a strong planetary defence fleet. The planet was later involved in many years of attritional warfare with the New Republic. * Foga Brill's ships Bloodprice and Gorath were destroyed in the Prakith system by the Teljkon Vagabond in 17 ABY. * In 18 ABY, Foga Brill was betrayed by a cabal of his officers, who killed him and attempted to broker peace with the New Republic. The Prakith system was then integrated into the New Republic and reconnected with the rest of the galaxy. Category:Deep Core planets Category:Rocky planets Category:Canon articles